sub) Reality Bites
by harlene quinselle
Summary: Storm, Gambit, Wolverine converse about an upcoming project


Another story groan. Yup. Poor things. A little newsflash: Poison Ivy and I are working on a story right now to continue her story, Last Night when Storm and Gambit fall in love. sigh! Anyway, as you will find out now and in that story, I am changing the appearance of Fury. I was watching Batman/Superman on the tube and who should my wandering eyes see? But a villain by the name Live Wire, the DC version of Fury.I just about spat out my Pepsi then and there. I thought _This really sucks._ But it was also a great oppurtunity to re write her appearance. fun, fun, fun So, I'll let you know so as not to confuse you Cork and Cindy, Sculder and Moldy, Us Instead of silver eyes, she has reddish shiny ones and whitish-hint-of-purple hair now. And why those features? Read our story when it comes out. Now, this story: All characters besides Fury belong to Marvel and no money is being made off of this story. And even if you did sue me, you'd probably have better luck getting a man to give birth then get money from me. It simply doesn't exist. By the way, this is subreality cafe material.   
  
  
  


"Merde, Stormy. Look like we get t' continue our romp t'gether." Gambit tossed the script in front of Storm. 

She flipped through the pages and took a sip of a strawberry smoothie. She suddenly paused. "Goddess! I have to be pregnant? Of all the things. And... it's your child?!" she sihed heavil and leaned back into her chair. 

"Yours too, non?" 

"And another love scene. In my attic loft?!?!?! I'm going to need a new bed. The sheets will need burned..." 

"Not funny, chere." 

Wolverine pulled out a chair and sat down, a cloud of cigar smoke circling his head. 

kaff! Kaff! "Logan, please..." 

He snuffed it out in the ash tray. 

"Sorry, 'Ro. Fergot about yer condition." he and Gambit laughed as her head turned several shades of red. "What's the word on you two's daughter. Who is she?" 

"We haven' met her yet. She's a new one, de author's own creation." 

"Yep. Those ones are always scary. You read through the whole script yet?" 

"The thing that concerns me most about this, is that the second part isn't finished yet." 

"What could happen?" 

"What could happen... ANYTHING! I could end up having twins.." Gambit placed a hand around her mouth. 

"Shhhh. You never know who's listening, chere. De walls have ears." 

"I hope they're listening! I swear, if this story gets blown out of proportion so help me I'll-" 

"Hi mom! Dad!" A pale girl of about 5'10 walked up and pulled a chair out. She flipped it backwards, sat down, and leaned across the back of it, peering at the others with her red eyes. 

"So you're Fury?" 

"Yup." She turned her head and screamed, "Hey! Who do I have to hurt to get some service around here?" 

"Don' look at me, 'Ro. She's your kid." 

"She may be my child, but she certainly acts too much like her father." 

"Ha! But I must say dat even dat charming personality came wit de debonair good looks o' de father too." 

"I would most certainly say not! Everyone knows the good traits come from the Mother's genetics." 

"You to really do act like a married couple." 

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison. 

"And where did you come to dat well thought out conclusion, petite?" 

"I'm just saying that Jubes and I were talking about your last story under Poison Ivy's direction and ever since, you guys, well, seem shy and argumentative around each other. You know, like it's a defensive mechanism that springs up with the playful teasing. For example. Your pet name for Storm, Stormy. She always demands you to stop, you never do, she doesn't threaten to kill you. Now that's love." 

"It is not. It's self control. If I worked myself into a frazzle over every single detail in life, the weather system would be in shreds." 

"Well, Storm, you got to admit, he's not exactly the worst slab of beef on the market." 

"Slab o' beef?" 

She shrugged. "You could be Bobby." 

"Or Cyclops." Wolverine added. "That's a pansy for you." 

"And Gambit, Storm's a looker. You have to admit that. Look at her. 5'11", 127 lbs., peak physical shape. I bet you to did have fun in Last Night when her weather abilities, um how should I put this, reached a crescendo? Look at you two! Your faces are crimson! You like each other!" 

"I hate him!" 

"I loathe her!" 

"He's despicable!" 

"She's a perfectionist!" 

"He's a thief!" 

"She's a goddess!" 

"I can get us a room." 

"I'll drive." 

They scrambled from their seats and ran out of the cafe. 

"Geez. I never thought it would go that far. I was only having fun." she turned to Wolverine and sipped her cappuccino that had finally arrived. 

"Yep, kid. You have some weird parents." 

She nodded. "Weird indeed." 


End file.
